


A Thousand More

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [23]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gun Violence, One Shot, Revenants, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: Hey! I have a request for a fic Ok so it'll probably be a longer fic. I'm not sure if you only wanted short or not,but here ya go. Wayhaught The gang is hunting a rev and Haught takes a bullet for Waverly (even though she was wearing Nicole's vest) because Nicole knows the bullet woulda went through the vest (and knows how painful it is to get shot with a vest) Bonus for them continuing with the rev hunt and wynonna loving haught for what she did. *whew that's detailed. Run with it! :) thanks!





	A Thousand More

“Baby girl, we’re not letting you come if you don’t put the vest on,” Wynonna said.

“Why am I the only one who needs to wear one? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“It does when we want to keep you safe,” Nicole interjected. It was her personal vest from the department. It'd be big for Waverly, but they'd make it work. She made a mental note to try and get more to give to each of them.

“You either put it on or you don’t come,” Wynonna added.

“Fine,” Waverly groaned. She lifted her arms as Nicole helped her put it on. Nicole tightened the straps and then leaned down to leave a featherlight kiss to her forehead.

“It’s for the best,” Nicole reminded.

“And when you all get shot and I’m the only one left.... Yeah totally for the best,” Waverly grumbled.

“No one’s going to get shot,” Nicole said hopefully.

* * *

“Get down!” Doll’s shouted as gunfire started to fill the air.

Nicole was quick to grab Waverly’s arm and tug her down behind one of the crate. They’d ended up in an abandoned factory hunting down this revenant.

“You okay?” Nicole asked as she glanced over at Waverly.

“Yeah, you?”

“Fine.”

Nicole peeked around the crate when the gunfire stopped, but as soon as she did she snapped her head back and the gunfire began again.

She heard Doc yell for some covering fire for him and Wynonna. Dolls and Nicole did so, allowing the two to advance a little closer to the revenant. They then kept the revenant hunkered down in his cover as the other three moved. They moved precisely and carefully, until the revenant was surrounded. But he didn’t give up the fight, he started sprinting towards one of the windows, ready to leap from it even though they were three floors up. He didn’t get far though. He took multiple bullets to his back and his body slumped as he tried to pull himself up over the sill of the window. Instead, he was kicked in the side by Wynonna.

Wynonna held Peacemaker to the revenant’s forehead. “Any last words?”

“Turn around.”

All heads turned to see three other revenants, guns held at the ready. Time seemed to slow as they all clambered for cover. Wynonna made sure to fire Peacemaker as she moved, the first revenant dragged to hell as everyone dashed to the sides. Once again gunfire filled the open space.

Doc and Dolls were huddled behind a crate together. Wynonna behind a support column. Waverly and Nicole behind old machinery.

“Oh, shit,” Nicole whispered. She raised a shaky hand up to her shoulder, touching it briefly. She looked down at her blood covered fingers and then returned her hand to her shoulder to apply pressure to the bullet wound.

When they had all moved for cover, Nicole had jumped in front of Waverly. Using her own form to shield the smaller woman as they found cover. She hadn’t even thought about it. It just happened. And now she slumped against the metal and a shiver ran through her body.

Actually getting shot wasn’t the same as getting shot with a vest on. The pain was more severe, concentrated in the specific spot of her shoulder. When Willa had shot her, the pain was weaker and dispersed through the vest. Sure there was bruising and slightly more pain where the bullet had hit her on the vest, but not to this extent.

On top of that, there was no blood. And this time there was more than enough. Her own blood seeped through her fingers, leaving a trail down her arm as it dripped to the dirty floor.

“Oh no,” Waverly gasped. Waverly quickly pulled off the sweater she was wearing and balled it up. She brushed Nicole’s hand away and pressed down hard, trying to slow the bleeding. Nicole winced as pain seared through her. “You’re going to be okay. W-we’ll get you out of here,” Waverly assured.

“It’s just my shoulder… As long as this doesn’t take too long, I should be fine,” Nicole somehow said calmly. “It does hurt like a bitch though. Pretty sure it hit my bone, cause the bullet doesn’t seem to have gone through.” Nicole didn’t even try to move her arm, knowing that if she did the pain would just be worse.

“Stay,” Waverly commanded as if Nicole was able to go somewhere. She picked up her shotgun and joined the others. They’d already taken down one of the revenants at this point, but still had two pesky ones left.

“Waves, just let the others handle it. Come talk to me or I’m going to start panicking,” Nicole admitted. She could already feel her heart rate picking up and that was the last thing she wanted. It would just cause her to bleed more and she needed to calm down. “Waves, please.”

Waverly returned to her side, placing her shotgun down. She put her hand back on the sweater and when she pushed down again, Nicole clenched her jaw and closed her eyes. Waverly could tell that Nicole was starting to breath harder, so she kissed her cheek softly.

“Have you thought about kids?”

Nicole opened her eyes, surprised by the random question.

“Kids?”

“Mhmm,” Waverly hummed.

“Um, I’d like one… maybe two.”

“I’d like at least two. What about pets?”

“Well I’ve already got Calamity… and she definitely likes being the only one,” Nicole laughed slightly, but stopped instantly when it sent pain throbbing through her arm and chest area.

“I want a dog.”

“Two kids, a cat, and a dog. We’re going to be busy,” Nicole joked. “I’d want to be married before all that though.”

“Mmm, I agree. We can do it the old fashioned way. Get married, buy our own place, settle down with the kids and pets.”

Nicole smiled softly at the thought. But then remembered that there’d be no real settling down. They’d always have an exciting life no matter what. And she looked forward to it.

“Does settling down involve gunfights?”

Waverly laughed and looked down at her warmly. “Hopefully not. We’d better have finished hunting revenants by then.”

“It’s exciting though. Keeps you on your toes.”

“Also on your ass too from being shot,” Waverly returned.

Nicole looked down at her shoulder. The blood hadn’t seeped through Waverly’s sweater, so that was a good sign. “That’s true. But I’ve proved to you that I will truly take a bullet for you.”

“You didn’t have to prove anything, you dweeb,” Waverly teased affectionately. “You’ve technically already taken one.”

“And I’ll take a thousand more if that means you’re safe.”

“Or you can just tell me you love me. I’m a simple girl, Nicole Haught.”

“You’re anything but simple, Waves.” Nicole smiled up at her. “In the best of ways.”

“I love you,” Waverly said softly before pecking Nicole on the lips. The gunfire seemed to have quieted, so she scanned the area really quickly. “Seems that it’s over.”

As soon as she said that, Wynonna popped around the machinery and frowned. “Not looking so hot, Haught.”

“Ha. Ha.”

“Seriously… You think you can stand or do we need to carry you outta here?”

“No way in hell you’re carrying my ass,” Nicole grumbled. She grunted as she tried to stand, luckily Waverly was right there to help her up. Waverly kept holding the sweater to Nicole’s shoulder as they slowly made their way through the factory.

“Well that’s four more down,” Dolls pointed out as they all jumped into his SUV. “Now let’s get Haught to the hospital.”

“That would be great,” Nicole sighed. She leaned her weight against Waverly, just happy that everyone had come out of this alive.


End file.
